


Only a Saturday

by ChestnutMochi (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mature for language and implied sexual events, uhh sorry for using all the cuss words i guess, written as a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChestnutMochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Saturday morning and all Kai wants is to find his shirt, never mind the fact that he can't remember anything about last night. </p><p>Never mind what ever that thick, white substance smeared across the bed was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Saturday

_'Shit.'_

That one word floated through Kai's mind as he frantically searched through the piles of clothes littered around his bed, trying in vain to find the black T-shirt that he had been wearing last night.

He felt a headache coming on while he stood beside his rumpled bedsheets, rubbing his temples. The only things he had managed to recover from last night were his boxers and khaki-colored jeans, which meant that he was standing in the middle of his bedroom, shirtless, annoyed...

And wondering what the fuck that _thick_ , _white_ substance smeared across the bed was.

He had a bad feeling about last night, considering he couldn't even remember what happened. The headache increased in intensity as he tried to recall the events. Considering the fact that he had found Aichi's white jacket, his lavender turtleneck, and was that... What was that?

Turning his head, Kai proceeded to stare intently at a pair of black briefs on the floor. He couldn't recall owning such a pair, they looked much too small for him, but then if they didn't belong to him, did that mean...

_'Oh, shit.'_

_'Miwa's gonna kill me.'_

_'No, screw that, everyone at Card Capital is going to fucking kill me.'_

_'Wait a second... Where's Aichi?!'_

_'More importantly, where the fuck is my shirt?!'_

"Aichi--" Kai started, meaning to call for the boy, he began to turn around, when he saw something that froze him in his tracks.

"Kai-kun?"

Right there, right in the doorway of his bedroom was Sendou Aichi.

Wearing nothing but the very shirt Kai had been looking for.

It hung loosely on the bluenette's small frame, threatening to slip off of his shoulder as the boy proceeded to rub the remaining sleep out of his eye, stifling a yawn. His neck was marked with red-black bruises, contrasting deliciously with his milky-white skin and the black color of Kai's shirt.... not to mention that he probably wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Memories flashed before the brunette's eyes as he finally began to remember what had happened the previous night, the headache subsiding soothingly as the memories flowed.

That's right.

Aichi had come over to spend the weekend with him. They talked, cardfought a bit, ate dinner, and after watching a crappy love movie, they took turns taking showers.

Then Aichi had kissed him, and things went from kissing him back to pinning him to the bed.

Something on his face must have changed, causing the bluenette to come up to him with a worried look on his face.

"Kai-kun? Is something wrong? A-Ah, is it because of last night? D-Did I do something wrong? A-Are you alright?" As the bluenette stammered, Kai could see that the shirt hung off him in such a way that if he looked down the collar, he could see all of Aichi's naked body, littered with hickeys, marking him as his.

 _His_ mate.

It was the hardest thing in the world not to pounce on the boy then and there.

He cleared his throat to get Aichi's attention, "Aichi, that shirt you're wearing... can I have it back?" Not that he didn't like the way the bluenette looked in his shirt, but it was way too tempting to repeat the events of last night even from just looking at him.

"E-Eh?!" Aichi stared at himself in shock, as if he just now realized what he had been wearing. His hands gripped at the bottom of the shirt in an attempt to pull it down. He was blushing to the very tips of his ears, and Kai had to reprimand himself to not do anything besides take a nice, long, ice cold shower.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll change immediately!" All Kai could do was nod while he frantically told his boner to _calm the fuck down_ because fucking Aichi was the last thing he needed to do right now dammit.

He turned around as Aichi went to collect his clothes that were scattered around the room, including the small black briefs that Kai had seen on the floor earlier. He felt the soft impact of his T-shirt hitting the back of his head. Wow Aichi, never knew you were the kind to throw shit.

Ah well, it didn't matter, at least he didn't have to go around shirtless until he decided to go to the closet and get a new shirt. Lifting it above his head, Kai shrugged it on, sighing in relief when he felt something covering his chest again.

Turning his head a bit, he saw Aichi, hastily dressed in his white jacket with his lavender turtleneck underneath, wearing blue jeans and white socks. The collar of his turtleneck was rolled in a bit too much, revealing one of the many hickeys that were scattered about on his neck.

Kai sighed, walking over to Aichi to unroll the collar of the turtleneck and pull it up to where the hickey was safely concealed. Can't go to Card Capital with hickeys on his boyfriend's neck after all, someone's bound to guess what happened.

...And possibly, no _definitely_ kill him for it.

Aichi blushed again as he felt Kai fiddle with his collar, fingers brushing against the sensitive skin. "There's no need to do that..." He said softly, reaching up to grab Kai's hand and interwine their fingers. He stared intently at the ground, "I-I like it when you mark me..."

Something snapped, and suddenly, Kai didn't care anymore as he practically threw Aichi onto the bed and slammed the door shut.

It was only a Saturday, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you spell cardfight????? Is there even a past tense like cardfought??? Idek but I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! :) Please leave a comment down below, I would love to know what you think of this story! 
> 
> Also
> 
> Yes they did the do
> 
> :^)


End file.
